Don’t mess with them
by Aya Noel
Summary: In a modern world where Humans, Henyu, and Yokai live together. Where secrets hide in the shadows, strength is everything, and where trust is only seen in the eyes of the beholder. We start our story here.


_In a modern world where Humans, Hen yu, and Yokai live together. Where secrets hide in the shadows, strength is everything, and where trust is only seen in the eyes of the beholder. We start our story here. With a girl that has a will made of steal and friends that she would die for._

Disclaimer: Now for what I would never admit to my self. I do not own Inuyasha nor will I ever own it. '' (Just between use I think I have a way to steal it though.) Just kidding! Don't get near me. Help I'm being attacked by lawyers.

Inu- No you wear not!

Aya- Yes I was

Inu- Stupid bitch is lying again.

Aya- Kagome!

Kag-Inuyasha! SIT!

Inu-

Aya- Thank you Kag

!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&()!#

**Chapter 1**_The past is remembered._

She couldn't help but think about what had happen the night before. Another one of Suboshi's men had been sent to take care of Sango, Kagome's best and only true friend. Neither of them knew exactly why he was after them, but they weren't willing to find out. For months now Suboshi had sent his men after them and the girls were, needless to say, kicking their asses. Unfortunately Sango was helping a little kid that had been crying in the street when one of Suboshi's men had attacked. Sango was unprepared and worried about trying to get the kid to stop crying when he hit her on the head with a baseball bat. She collapsed over the crying kid and was knocked unconscious with blood oozing from her head. Unfortunately for him she had been one block away and heard the little boy's screams for help. Naturally she had kicked his ass and left him for his buddies to find. She took the unconscious Sango and little boy to the hospital where they both received medical attention.

Kagome snapped out of it when she heard someone yelling her name.

"**KAGOME!"**

"What now", she looked up and saw the teacher with an angry look on his face.

"Pay attention", the teacher wished she would just listen for once, "Now Inuyasha you sit behind her ok".

"What, that seat is taken. You know that's wear Sango sits", that seat is Sango's and she be damned if her friend was going to stand when she gets back.

"Now! She can get another desk when she comes back, that's if she comes back"

"You know that is bull; there aren't anymore desks left in this over populated public invested zoo, that you call a school!"

That was the last straw! Everyone around her just didn't believe that Sango could not possibly make it through the night. She wasn't going to die from that, or from anything for that matter. Sango was just too strong of a person.

Who is this girl? Inuyasha had never seen a girl like this before. She is so outspoken against the teacher. Shear he seen gut act like that but never a girl.

"I did not mean that Kagome, I am sorry I'll never say that again I am just tired today." Please god please let her take the apology, "Inuyasha would you stand for the rest of the class period."

What! Is this teacher for real? "I don't thank so."

What a coward! I hate this teacher, "Whatever, he can sit there until she gets back".

"Thank you Kagome" he was already sweating bullets he didn't need Kagome punching him to make it worse.

Inuyasha went and sat down behind the outspoken girl. The teacher was praying nothing else would happen while Kagome tried to fall a sleep again. The other classmates just looked strait ahead and didn't look anywhere near Kagome.

Inuyasha could not take his eyes off her. She was so different and it seemed the teacher here was scared to death of her. The other classmates seem to think the same way the teacher did, but why. This girl did not look like she could kill a fly let alone throw a punch.

Kagome looked up after her small nap. Their was about 10 minuets left before the bell.

God why does this class go by so slow.

Kagome felt like someone was burning holes threw her back with their stare. When she turned around she saw the new boy looking at her like he was trying to figure out something, "Hey do you have something wrong with you or are you just stupid," she hated when people stared at her especially when they didn't know her.

"No it's just that I was wondering why they let an old hag in school?"

"Go to hell you basted!"

"No thank you I prefer to stay, but you can if you want."

**DING, DING, DING….**

"Lucky ass you better be glad that I have to go do something." Now didn't that sound dumb? Kagome was not in the mood to pick a fight with some new kid.

"Fehh, whatever." This girl is fucked up.

Kagome really didn't have time for this she had better things to do with her time. She got up and left the class. Then she headed for the double doors, leading to the street outside.

Wear in the world does she think she is going? Should I follow her? What, why would I do that? She can go by her fucking self where ever the hell that was.

Inuyasha decided to head to class why Kagome decided to go see how Sango was doing.

As soon as Kagome was off school grounds and turned the corner she was staring straight at a man that was six foot tall and not about to let her pass. He was holding a whip in his right hand. Kagome only had the shoes on her feet, but she wasn't running. She was in a fighting mood. It was his sorry ass that should've left her alone.

"I guess you belong to Suboshi? Seeing how pathetic you are I bet I am right!"

"I belong to no one, but you are right I am here for you. Mr. Suboshi wants to see you."

"I would prefer to have gone and saw my friend right now, but this will have to do." This guy isn't going to last long. She wished Suboshi would come up with some better fighters.

Fifteen minutes later Kagome was still dogging and favoring her left leg and both arms she had not underestimated him it was just that she was trying to figure out his style with a whip.

"What's wrong? You seem tired Angel. Why, you better just quit or you're going to get hurt even more. I have had a lonely love life maybe you could spark it up."

"You wish. I don't even think I could help you with that."

"Well, we will see if you can or not."

"You're not going to lay a hand on me."

"If you look who is wining I think I will."

Kagome was now getting his attack moves down and soon she would just end it. After some tricky doges she got in front of him and made that moment her opportunity to wrap him up with his whip to a telephone poll near by. They made it so easy sometimes.

"Now who is wining, tell that SOB that he lost another one!" I wonder what he does with them all. She had been fighting them for months now and it was getting tiring. You would think he would find something better to do.

"Whatever, you should look behind you girl." Oh this will be nice, "Help, this girl is insane she's trying to kill me, help cops."

"Oh shit, you fucking dumb ass you set me up." She just shook her head. This wasn't good.

"Freeze and don't move Kagome. Put your hands in the air, you know the routine"

After spending two days in her usual cell Kurt let Kagome out saying she was free to go.

"Thanks Kurt. You know I didn't know you had such a good poker face, but you really kicked my butt last night. I will be getting my money back next time. Bye."

"Next time bring some more money my wife needs some new clothes." Kurt said smiling.

"I won't be the one losing Kurt, but I will bring the money if you will!"

Kurt just smiled and shook his head. "You never learn do you? I will see you later!"

"Hopefully you won't see me later, but we both know how that will probably turn out. See you later." Kagome left Kurt there just shaking his head.

Then his buddy came up to him and said "Man there goes the hottest devil I have ever met."

"Let me give you a word of advice, leave her alone. If you see her on the street and you are alone leave her alone. She will kick your ass just for fun of it and not think a thing about it. She doesn't put up with any crap."

"Why? What happened? And how come you know so much about this devil girl."

"She lost her entire family when a lunatic busted into their house killing her mother, father, brother, and grandfather, plus taking everything of value. The only reason she is alive today is because she was staying at a friend's house. I was the one to go and tell her everything. She has a good reason for the way she is right now. Can you imagine having to grow up at the tender age of nine with no one?"

His partner just shook his head and said "Never mind why do you always have to ruin it for me, she was deadly hot."

Kurt shakes his head and smiles, "You're the same age I am and you're married. Get over it!"

Three weeks later she hears a banging on the door and yelling. She gets up and almost stumbles over all her stuff she was packing to leave town with.

"Kagome! Open this god damn fucking ass door now or I am going to kick it in and then kick some of your ass to go along with it. God Damn it Kag open this..."

"It is nice to see you to!" Kagome said to Sango as she sees her door on the floor and Sango breathing out her nose like a wild boar. "You never did have enough patience."

"Like you have the patience of a Saint either!" Sango blurted out. Then she ran over to Kagome and gave her a huge hug and said thank you about ten times. Kagome just smiled and bared it. Some things never change.

Then Kagome noticed Sango's bags outside the door and stared at Sango.

Sango just said, "What? You didn't think you were going to leave town with out me did you. You aren't the only one that comes up with bright ideas you know. And yes I will be taking the credit for this idea because I was packed first."

Kagome just gave her a flash of teeth that would make a tiger run. "Alright, but I am driving the car then."

"What car?"

"The black one down the block and that just happens to be a 1986 corvette with black leather interior."

"Dam it you win!" Sango will just have to be content with her little win right now, but she will get her back with another.

The two girls had been driving about 5 hours. They had about an hour left until they got to their Hotel room near their new dorm at Tokyo University. It was about 9:00 and they had decided to make a stop at a club and get some drinks.

"Kag you want to go in?" Sango asked as she made the puppy face.

"Fine, just stop with the puppy face ok."

"Great, now let's go already you slow poke."

They had changed in the car before going into the club to get a drink.

Kagome had changed into a pair of black baggie pants and a white tight tank top with a black leather jacket over it. Sango was wearing tight black leather pants with a tight bright green tank top.

Kagome was almost to the bar when Sango yelled her name. She turned around and found Sango all over a guy. "Sango what are you doing come on."

"Ok, fine spoiled sport."

Then the guy Sango was all over tells his buddy, "Hey look dude here is a hotty for you."

He looks at Kagome and asks, "Alright dude thanks! Hey! Would you like a drink hotty?"

"Sango now look what you have done. Did you have to stop? We could have been gone by now! You know that I didn't want to stay long?" Kagome exasperated, totally ignoring the guy.

"Hey I'm talking here! Are you listening to me?" the guy asks her while waving his hand in front of her face.

Kagome forgetting herself and where she was she grabs the guy's hand. Then feeling embarrassed let his hand go before he noticed and became angry. "Oh I am sorry. I'm not interested."

"Come on only one small drink." He begged.

"Yeah come on Kag it's only a small one and they are paying for both of us, so go with the flow and loosen up some will you?."

"Fine just one, ok." Kagome said giving up trying to get Sango out any sooner. Besides she just remembered that they had no money with them yet.

"Great! Come on ladies let's get those drinks. Oh, I'm sorry we didn't catch your names? My name is Koga and this is Miroku?"

"I'm Sango and this is Kagome. We're best friends and we just got here. We were just on are way to our Hotel near our dorm at Tokyo University. We just transferred for the new semester."

"Hey that is so cool me and all my friends go there right now. Small world huh?"

"Considering this is the only college around here for hours I would say not, but then again you tried didn't you. Miroku." Kagome said rather harshly.

"Sorry Kagome does not usually put up with this stuff. This isn't her usual thing." Sango apologies to Miroku.

"She can't be that bad." Miroku said with a teasing kind of smile.

"Oh yes she can. She is the kind of girl that would rather kick your ass rather then talk to you."

"Yikes then I am glad I'm with you in stead of her then." He said rather jokingly. "She doesn't look like she could hurt a fly."

"Don't let her fool you! Didn't you see her grab Koga's hand when he was waving it in front of her? She is a very dangerous person, but she really is great though just hard when it comes to most things."

"Hey, Sango what are you saying about me, if it's anything bad I might have to tell something bad about you!" Kagome said rather coldly toward Sango.

However Sango could tell by her eyes that she wasn't really mad at her. Thank the lords.

Sango and Miroku left Koga and Kagome together at the bar so Sango could meet Miroku's other friends at the other side of the room.

"Sango this is Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Sesshomaru's sister Rin, they are my friends, there are two more in the gang, their not here right now. But anyway guys this is Sango she just got here." As Miroku told this to them though he made sure to put his hand protectively around Sango's waist.

She ignored Miroku's hand since she decided that she like it there, "Hi everyone, so what is there good to drink around here?"

Naraku openly smiled at Sango, "You could ask Sesshomaru since he is the owner of the club and the dojo next door. But I think most of us would have to say that the margaritas are very good indeed. However if you are like Miroku then you would like some cheap beer."

"I think I would like to have a strawberry margarita with salt." Sango said while eyeing Miroku.

"Miroku it looks like you have found someone with good taste in drinks, but I can't say I care for her taste in men though." Naraku said with a bright smile on.

"The beer _is_ good and I have great taste I might add, but if you what a margarita so be it." Miroku said sweetly to Sango while giving a mean side look to Naraku.

While that was going on suddenly Sesshomaru saw a goddess coming this way. She was moving her hips to the music and not even knowing it while her long raven hair waved back and forth.

"Hey, Sango I thought you said that this was going to be quick. I am not sure what you call quick but this is like waiting for water to boil. I had my drink and Koga went to the bathroom. So let's go before he comes back." Kagome asked Sango not caring who could hear her.

"I'm sorry Kag, but you were talking to Koga so don't you dare get mad at me ok."

Kagome was getting frustrated. She wanted to leave now. Koga was coming back and she thought he was nice and every thing but she never got close to boys like that. "Let's just go ok, that way we won't be standing here arguing all night."

"Sango is this one of your friends. If so would you be so kind as to introduce us." Sesshomaru couldn't take his eyes off this girl. She was all he wanted to look at all night. Now he knew that opening this club was a great idea ever since Komiko had broken his heart and left to go overseas to school. He had been trying for two years to get rid of her in his mind. This goddess of a beauty could be just the thing.

"Oh yeah sorry guys this is Kagome my best friend. Kagome this is Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Sesshomaru's sister Rin they are Miroku and Koga's friends. Oh and Sesshomaru owns the club and the dojo connected to it, cool huh? "

"Hi nice to meet everyone. So I guess you guys have already met the loud mouth." She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was like a god standing there with eyes that could make you melt.

"Hey Kag be nice they didn't need to know that yet you know. So do you still want to go?" What in the world, just a second ago she was wanting to leave. Sango couldn't believe her eyes, Kagome was eyeing Sesshomaru and she was acting like she wanted to stay.

"Well we can leave later ok." Kagome said never taking her eyes off of him.

Her voice was like pure honey. He never wanted to hear stop talking. Then he saw Koga coming and swore under his breath.

Kagome knew Koga was behind her before anyone said anything, but what was she going to do dodge in front of everyone. Then they would know that she wasn't what she seemed.

"I'm back; oh I see you have met everyone now." What was up with Sesshomaru did he have to go to the bathroom. All of a sudden when he had put his hand on Kagome's shoulder Sesshomaru gave him a stare that could freeze the air around them. Maybe if he got away from him he would stop staring at him. "Kagome would you like to go dance? Please?" Okay that was the wrong thing to do now it just got worse. What was up with Sesshomaru?

"That is very nice of you Koga; however, I am not a very good dancer."

"What are you talking…Ouch" Sango would have to keep her mouth shut. When Kag started kicking her shins she knew when to shut up. She was going to enjoy the show though. Everyone knew what was going on, but had know idea how to deal with it and tell Koga to leave Kagome alone so Sesshomaru wouldn't kick his ass. And she bet any amount of money he could.

"Well that is okay never mind then. Oh I have to go somewhere anyway. See you guys tomorrow and it was nice meeting the two of you!" After Koga said that he grabbed Kagome's hand and was about to kiss it, but thought different of it when Sesshomaru stood up and gave him a mincing look while clenching his fist.

After Koga left the bar, Sesshomaru sat back down and got another drink. Naraku and Miroku just shook their heads and sat down beside him. They had never seen him take an interest in a girl since Komiko left for America.

In order to loosen things up Rin thinks up a plan, "Hey girls would you like to dance! It will be a lot of fun, come on, and don't bather asking the boys there're grumps!" This is great my bro is already furious at Koga I wonder what he would do if someone else was to give Kagome their favor.

"Yeah that is a great idea! Are you coming Sango or do you prefer to stay?" Kagome just asked, while following Rin to the dace floor.

"Yes I am coming! I can't let you have all the fun you know now can I?" Sango didn't know just what to think of Kagome's actions right now, but who wanted to stop a good thing.

"Guys do you know what just happened, because I have no clue? They just decide to go dance and call us grumps." Miroku said with confusion written all over his face.

"Yeah it seems we have two new friends and it appears that they are very active too." Naraku said with a secret smirk on his face.

"Naraku don't you mean very attractive?" The two men asked while taking another drink totally ignoring where he was looking.

"No I mean active. Take a look for yourselves, behind you." Naraku was getting a little mad himself now boys were stopping to look at them from all corners of the room, and starting to move in on them.

The two boys turned around to see the girls dancing very well. They were rolling their hips from side to side and their hands were all over each other. Their hair was swaying and they were laughing and smiling at everyone around them. They were having the time of their lives.

Guys were starting to swarm them and Rin knew it would happen soon, but that was only if she knew her brother the way she thought she did. She looked at her brother as another guy started to dance very closely to Kagome. Oh yes he is going to bust a gasket in five… four… three… two…one…here he comes!

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore he got up and left the bar to go upstairs with his face all red.

This was bad Sesshomaru had never liked a girl this much since Komiko. God she was glad that he had finally gotten over her. It wasn't that she didn't like Komiko, she thought of her as her twin sister, but Sesshomaru had to move on.

"Man is he going to be okay?" asked Naraku who has never seen Sesshomaru like that before. Especially since Komiko had left.

"I don't know, but I don't like all those guys hanging all over them." Miroku stated while finishing his glass in one false swoop and heading toward Sango. Naraku agreed hole heartedly and followed to go after Rin. No one was going to dance with their 'friends' that way so they would just have to cut in for the rest of the night. Plus considering anyone from the streets knew them to be the dark souls and no one wanted to make them irritable any way.

Rin was a little afraid things were going to get out of hand she had never expected the other guys to get so defensive too.

But as things turned out, through out the rest of the night it just mellowed out. The guys got to dance with the girls for the rest of the night. Unfortunately Sesshomaru stayed upstairs while Kagome enjoyed many dances with different guys.

As Kagome was dancing she glanced down at her watch and stopped dead in her spot. It was 11:30 and they had to get to their hotel room. She grabbed Sango yelled over the music that they had to go now. They yelled their goodbyes as they were running out the door.

Miroku; however, had a different idea. "Hey, wait up I wanted to ask you something Sango." Everyone else just stood there about to bust up laughing while Miroku ran out the door to get them. Who knew, Miroku could move so fast.

As the girls got out the door they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Kagome where is our car?" Sango knew where they had put the car, but didn't want to admit it. Someone had stolen their stolen car. Talk about ironic. The only trace of their stolen car was a few black marks on the pavement and their bags.

"Sango wait up I need to ask you something." Miroku ran in front of them and then realized Kagome was livid over something. And Sango looked like she was about to laugh her ass off. "Is something wrong or are you guys always like this.

After Sango told him their story Miroku just smiled and looked like he was going to laugh his ass off too, but guessing as how Kagome thought nothing funny about it he would follow Sango and not do anything to set her off. Sango had said she would get violent, but he wasn't ready to find out how good she was at it. So he decided to change the matter of standings a little. "Hey do you want me to give you two a ride anywhere. That way you don't have to walk." Miroku was more then happy to take them anywhere for two very good reasons. One any guy seen with two hot chicks in a red Ferrari has got it going on. And two he wanted to ask Sango on a date.

"Yes that would be great Kagome come on." She would get to see Miroku's face a little longer and she would not have to walk.

"Sweet car! Ferrari huh!" The girls both thought to themselves 'Yes, it is nice, but we know any guy driving a car like that either knows cars or was the playboy type.' They were betting on both.

The girls told him what hotel they were staying at and drove off. Sango was setting in front with Miroku, and Kagome was in the back on top of the back seat with the wind in her face. Plus Miroku had no abjections about the seating.

"Did you have fun, Sango?" Miroku asked Sango while Kagome went to check into their hotel.

Sango knew where this was heading and it wasn't liked she didn't like him, but she couldn't go out with him. She wanted to wait awhile to see if Suboshi would follow them. The girls were both betting that he would. They still didn't know why he wanted them so bad, but knew that he was bad news of the worst kind. They knew he would strike at any moment and she didn't want anyone to get hurt because of them. She didn't want to have to worry about saving other people as well as herself. She was never really any good when it came to protecting people she cared about. She could remember that day when her parents had died because someone in their organization had betrayed them. That night a **_Yokai_ **leader had come in and killed both her parents.

They lived in a fairly nice neighborhood, where everyone kept to themselves. Sango and her brother, Kohaku, went to school every day and lead a normal life away from the house. No one knew in the town that her mother and father were deadly fighters. Well except Sango's best friend, Kagome. Her parents had taken a liking to Kagome and were teaching her the ropes along with us. Her parents were very good at their job. So good in fact that the government hired them to be **_Yokai_** exterminator's. They were known as being the best in the business. And they were teaching their children to be able to protect themselves against anyone.

However, some other **_Yokai_** exterminator's had managed to get caught by a **_Yokai_** leader. They were tortured to tell where Sango's parents were and how to get to them then had their supper.

The Yokai busted into their house when everyone in the house was asleep. Getting around all the alarms and being silent as the grave. Sango had been on the phone with Kagome, but had gone to sleep a couple of minutes ago. Her brother Kohaku was also asleep in his room. Her parents never know they were coming. The **_Yokai_** had busted into her parents room and killed them. Sango knew the instant her parents had died. She jumped up grabbed her gun from her side dresser. Her parents had tried to get her to put the gun under pillow, but she just always felt weird with it under her pillow.

She ran to her parents' room to see what was going on, but when she ran into the hallway there were two **_Yokai_** waiting outside her parents' door. She shot them through the head and swung open the door. When she got into the room she fell to her knees. Her mother was still on the bed with blood all over the sheets. Her father was lying on the floor with the Yokai hovering over the hole in her father's stomach. And all she could think was that she had failed in saving her parents. Her parents had tried to kill the Yokai, had even shot one; however, most Yokai don't travel in groups. There were just too many for her parents to take out. She could see two bullet holes in the leader. But he was acting like he didn't even feel it at all. At this point the leader had seen her and was getting up to go take care of her. The leader was standing over her ready to kill and Sango is just sitting there in a stance. Then all of a sudden Kagome walks through the door and starts fighting with the Yokai while Sango just sat there staring. Then Kagome yelled at Sango to get Kohaku and to get out now! Sango woke up from her stance and ran out the door to her brother's room.

When they got outside the house Sango hugged her brother and told him all was going to be ok. Then she realized that she had left Kagome in the house still fighting the Yokai. She ran back into the house and into her parents' room. There was Kagome on the floor with blood coming from her head. She ran over to Kagome and started to cry. All she could think was thank god she was still breathing.

Then all of a sudden men in black suits started coming through the door. They picked up Kagome and carried her away. They came over to Sango asked her to join her brother in the car outside. They said they worked for the government and that they were here to help. They told both of them that Kagome was in good hands, she was going to be just fine.

Sango told them what had happened and what she had seen. They told her that she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. They were going to take care of everything.

Oh, and did they! They put Sango and her brother into different foster homes so they would never see each other. The man told both of them that the government would always take care of them no matter where they were. What a load of bullshit that was.

She also asked them about Kagome and they always said never mind her, what can we do for you. She soon found out later that Kagome ran away and had started fighting.

After a few years of never seeing her brother because the government would never let it be known where he was, even to her. She just flipped them off and told them to see if they could keep up with her. She was tired of doing everything they asked. Staying with this family then staying with that one.

Finally she ran away and joined Kagome's gang. It was there that she finally got to thank Kagome for everything she had done that night and for being her best friend always. She kept telling Kagome everyday that she was sorry she couldn't do anything to help. But Kagome would just say that was what friends were for.

"Sango! Snap out of it you're not there anymore. Everyone is fine so just snap out of it, please."

Sango snapped out of it when Kagome shouted her name.

Kagome knew what was wrong. It was not the first time Sango had gone back into the past.

"I'm fine just a few bad memories that's all. Do we have the keys yet?" I did it again damn it. The last time it happened was a few years ago.

"Are you going to be all right, you look really pale?" Miroku knew that was an under statement, she was completely white. What had happened to her?

"I told you I'm fine. Now, Kag let's go. Thank you very much Miroku. We will see you later." All she wanted to do was get inside their room and sleep.

"You go ahead Sango I want to talk to Miroku for a sec ok, see you in there in a minute." When Sango went inside the room she turned to Miroku. "You have to be told this, that way when she gives in to your playboy side you can help her when going on dates, ok?" Kagome knew he would help and knew Sango liked him a lot, and she liked him enough to want to protect him with her life.

Kagome told Miroku about Sango's past. But not any thing that would give a hint about their life now.

"You mean all that happened to her. My god she has been through a lot hasn't she. Fuck, I feel sorry for her."

"Yes you are right, but if you really want to help then you can help her forget about the past and get her to focus on the future. And maybe with a little help form me she will get better. But only if you mean what you say when you like her. You do like her right?"

"Of course I do!"

Kagome just smiled and said, "I believe you! I was just checking."

"You will help me; too get her to go out with me, right?" Wow, I thought she would kill me if she knew that I liked Sango.

"Yes I would love to, but not right now I want to sleep right now." My plan will just have to wait because right now sleep sounds great if not wonderful.

"Ok then I guess I will see you tomorrow at school then." This is great Sango has a great and very helpful friend. And if I am not wrong I would say she has a thing for Sesshomaru which I'll just have to help with in return.

Miroku drove off to his place that he shared with Sesshomaru and some of his other friends above the bar. When he drove off Kagome went into the room where Sango was fast asleep.

WARNING: If you liked this fic thin review, I have already another chapter done but I'm not going to put them up if no one likes my fic. So their Review pleace. Be honest I swear I can take it.

!#&()!#&()!#&()!#&!#&()!#

Kag- Aya?

Aya- _Yes_

Kag- That is….

Aya- I know it's bad but come on it's my first fic.


End file.
